Question: Two complementary angles are in a ratio of $3:2$. What is the measure, in degrees, of the smaller angle?
Solution: Let the measure of the larger angle be $3x$.  Then the measure of the smaller angle is $2x$, and because the angles are complementary we have $3x+2x=90^\circ$.  It follows that $x=90^\circ/5=18^\circ$, so the measure of the smaller angle is $2x=\boxed{36}$ degrees.